An LED lamp mainly includes a transparent cover, a printed circuit board (PCB) received in the transparent cover, two lids positioned on the two ends of the transparent cover, and two groups of conductive connecting structure located on the two lids. The LEDs on the PCB generate and transmit light to the outside through the transparent cover. However, insufficient heat dispersal by radiation or other means can cause abnormal operation and a short working lifetime of the LED lamp.